3 Ways to Cheer The Captain
by shiro akira
Summary: Akaashi punya tiga cara ampuh untuk mengembalikan mood sang kapten. [BokuAka]


**3 Ways to Cheer The Captain**

 _by_ _ **Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata**_

.

.

.

Menghadapi _moodswing_ dan tingkah kekanakan Bokuto sudah menjadi rutinitas tersendiri bagi para anggota Klub Voli Putra Akademi Fukurodani. Hampir setiap kali mereka bertanding—entah hanya sekedar latih tanding atau bahkan di kejuaraan— _moodswing_ Bokuto tak pernah absen menyusahkan anggota yang lain.

Akaashi Keiji, _setter_ kelas dua yang juga menjadi wakil kapten tim, adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak beruntung karena menjadi target paling sering dari ngambeknya Bokuto. Awalnya Akaashi merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan anggota tim lain, namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, Akaashi akhirnya mulai bisa menangani _moodswing_ sang kapten. Bahkan ia memiliki buku catatan khusus berjudul 'Hal-Hal yang Membuat _Mood_ Bokuto-san Turun' dan _menghapal_ keseluruhan isinya.

Setelah banyaknya pengalaman, Akaashi sadar ia hanya perlu tiga cara untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan diri si pemuda resprentasi burung hantu itu. Tiga cara ampuh untuk menonaktifkan _dejected mode_ kaptennya. Tiga cara ampuh untuk mengubah Bokuto dari "Aku yang terburuk!" jadi "Aku yang terbaik!"

(-)

1\. _Biarkan Bokuto-san menenangkan diri_

Cara ini adalah cara yang paling sering digunakan Akaashi, dan kebanyakan hasilnya berhasil membuat _mood_ Bokuto naik lagi.

Contohnya seperti waktu mereka menjalani _training camp_ di Nekoma beberapa waktu lalu. Bokuto mengalami _dejected mode_ ketika mereka sedang bertanding melawan Karasuno. Menyusahkan, memang, apalagi Karasuno sedang unggul saat itu.

Ketika Bokuto berteriak, "Jangan mengumpan bola padaku lagi!" pada Akaashi, hal pertama yang Akaashi pikirkan adalah ia harus memberi waktu kepada Bokuto untuk memulihkan diri. Dengan wajah datar, Akaashi mengiyakan permintaan Bokuto dan memilih mengumpan kepada anggota yang lain setelahnya.

Tindakan tersebut tidak jadi masalah, Fukurodani bukanlah tim yang selalu mengandalkan _ace_ mereka untuk mencetak angka. Tanpa Bokuto pun mereka masih bisa mengambil alih alur pertandingan dan kembali unggul. Hal ini menjadi keuntungan bagi Akaashi sendiri.

Di saat Akaashi yakin bahwa tim lawan sudah tidak menaruh perhatian kepada Bokuto lagi, barulah ia memberi _toss_ padanya. Dengan _spike_ milik Bokuto yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kekuatannya ditambah keterkejutan tim lawan, Fukurodani bisa memenangkan pertandingan _dan_ mengembalikan _mood_ Bokuto. Sebagai tambahan, biasanya seluruh anggota tim memuji-muji Bokuto usai itu.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, Akaashi bisa kembali mendengar "Hey hey hey!" yang khas dari sang kapten.

(-)

2\. _Bokuto-san tidak suka aku memuji orang lain_

Pernah suatu hari, _mood_ Bokuto sedang parah-parahnya sehingga Akaashi tahu sang kapten butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan diri. Hal itu juga terjadi di _training camp_ , tepatnya saat Tim Voli Fukurodani sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk pertandingan pertama mereka hari itu.

Sementara mereka pemanasan, SMA Nekoma sedang bertanding dengan SMA Shinzen. Siapapun di antara mereka yang menang akan melawan Fukurodani setelahnya. Kedua tim bisa dibilang kuat, dan Akaashi tidak bisa membiarkan Bokuto berada dalam _dejected mode_ sebelum dan selama pertandingan berlangsung.

Akaashi menghela napas ketika mendapati Bokuto masih duduk diam di bangku pemain, menatap kosong ke arah lapangan. Sambil memikirkan kalimat motivasi seperti apa yang bisa membangkitkan Bokuto, dengan tenang Akaashi menghampiri sang kapten. "Bokuto-san, kau belum pemanasan. Pertandingan sedikit lagi selesai," katanya.

Bokuto hanya mengangguk pelan, entah benar-benar mendengar Akaashi atau tidak. _Setter_ berambut hitam itu belum menyerah, setidaknya ia harus membuat Bokuto bicara dulu. "Sepertinya Nekoma akan menang kali ini," ucap Akaashi seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Bokuto, "Pertahanan mereka luar biasa."

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Spike_ Lev bagus sekali. Dia mencetak banyak angka."

Masih belum bicara, tetapi Bokuto terlihat mencoba fokus menonton pertandingan.

"Tapi sepertinya _ace_ mereka tidak mau kalah. Wow, _spike_ -nya juga tak kalah bagus."

Bokuto melirik Akaashi, lalu kembali pada pertandingan.

"Wah, _jump serve_ Kuroo-san sangat tajam. Aku tidak tahu ia bisa melakukan _jump serve_ ," kata Akaashi lagi, " _Blocking_ -nya juga selalu tepat sasaran. Tidak heran kalau ia—"

"HEY HEY, KUROO!" Bokuto tiba-tiba berdiri di atas bangku, meneriakkan nama kapten Nekoma yang tengah fokus itu sehingga ia reflek menolehkan kepala dan membuat bola voli memukul wajahnya.

"Dasar burung hantu. Kau sengaja, ya?" sungut Kuroo, kesal karena timnya kehilangan satu poin.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Bokuto malah menyeringai lebar. Ditunjuknya wajah Kuroo dari kejauhan sembari berteriak, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Kuroo! Habis ini ayo kita adu _jump serve_ siapa yang paling banyak masuk!"

Akaashi mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar perkataan Bokuto barusan. Menantang dan berteriak-teriak tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar bukanlah pribadi Bokuto saat sedang mengalami _dejected mode_ , jadi … Akaashi rasa ia menemukan cara baru untuk mengembalikan _mood_ sang kapten.

"Hei, Akaashi," panggil Bokuto, masih berdiri di atas bangku.

"Ada apa, Bokuto-san?"

Pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi itu melempar senyum lebarnya yang secerah matahari kepada Akaashi, membuat ritme jantung sang _kouhai_ mendadak jadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau _jump serve_ -ku lebih hebat dari Kuroo," ujarnya penuh percaya diri, "Jadi kau tidak perlu memujinya lagi!"

Akaashi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Bokuto, namun ia tak mampu menahan sudut bibirnya agar tidak tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya, kalau begitu," jawabnya kalem.

Sejak hari itu, Akaashi mulai sering menggunakan cara tersebut kala _mood_ Bokuto sedang turun. Terbukti, beragam kalimat seperti, "Sakusa-san hebat sekali, ya, tidak heran dia menempati tiga besar _ace_ terbaik se-Jepang," atau "Wow, _ace_ dari Karasuno itu punya _spike_ yang sangat keras," atau "Kudengar kemampuan _jump serve_ Kuroo-san semakin bagus," dapat membuat Bokuto bersemangat latihan.

Agak sadis, memang, namun Bokuto tidak memberi Akaashi banyak pilihan.

Namun di sisi lain, cara ini juga memiliki kemungkinan gagal yang besar. Pernah suatu kali Akaashi memuji _spike_ lurus yang dilakukan _setter_ kelas satu dari Karasuno alias Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto malah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua lututnya, persis seperti sedang menangis. Detik itu juga Akaashi tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. _Seharusnya aku sudah tahu ini bisa terjadi_ , batinnya.

"Bokuto-san, kau kenapa?" Akaashi mencoba bertanya.

Syukurnya, Bokuto tidak menangis. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanya berbunyi, "Aku memang buruk. Aku tidak ingin jadi kapten. Aku bukan _ace_ lagi. Aku sangat tidak berguna. Sekarang semua orang membenciku."

Akhirnya, selama sisa hari itu, Bokuto terperangkap dalam _dejected mode_ -nya sampai fajar menjelang di esok pagi. Akaashi tidak lagi menggunakan cara ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebaliknya, ia mulai memikirkan cara lain yang lebih efektif.

(-)

3\. _"Kau yang terbaik, Bokuto-san."_

Kali ini kejadiannya bukan saat _training camp_ , melainkan di sekolah, tepatnya pada saat menjelang latihan tambahan.

"Akaashi! Tunggu!"

Wakil kapten Fukurodani itu menoleh kala namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang familiar. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada Konoha sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Konoha-san?"

"Bokuto sepertinya dalam _dejected mode_ lagi," katanya sambil menghela napas panjang, "Ia menolak kuajak latihan tadi, bisa kau bujuk dia?"

"Tentu … um, Konoha-san tahu dimana dia?" Akaashi balik bertanya, namun hati dan pikirannya mengeluh, _Yang benar saja_.

"Terakhir kulihat, dia masih ada di kelas."

Akaashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa di _gym_ , Konoha-san."

 _Senpai_ -nya itu menepuk bahu Akaashi dua kali sebelum berlalu melewatinya. "Semoga berhasil, Akaashi."

Tidak seperti biasanya, dada Akaashi terasa berat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bingung. _Dejected mode_ yang satu ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara pertama—karena mendiamkan Bokuto berarti membiarkannya bolos latihan hari ini. Cara kedua? Lupakan saja. Akaashi masih vakum untuk menggunakan cara tersebut.

Langkah demi langkah kemudian, Akaashi sampai di depan pintu kelas Bokuto. Koridor yang sepi menandakan bahwa kebanyakan seniornya sudah pulang, namun Akaashi tetap bersikap sopan dengan mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas tersebut. "Permisi," ucapnya seraya memperhatikan seisi kelas. Benar saja, sudah tidak ada orang kecuali … "Bokuto-san? Kenapa masih di sini?"

Bokuto mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi terbaring di atas meja. "Akaashi?" Ia mengernyit. "Bukankah seharusnya kau latihan?"

"Ah, iya. Tapi aku mencari Bokuto-san."

"Aku … tidak mau latihan dulu," sahut Bokuto pelan.

Akaashi berjalan dalam diam ke arah Bokuto, lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan _senpai_ -nya itu. "Memangnya ada apa, Bokuto-san? Ceritakan saja, mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Entahlah, Akaashi. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aku sudah tidak pantas lagi jadi _ace_ , apalagi jadi kapten," ujarnya, hampir terdengar mau menangis, "Dari kemarin _spike_ menyilangku tidak ada yang berhasil masuk. Kalau tidak _out_ , pasti ada yang bisa mengambil. Jangan-jangan kemampuanku lenyap satu persatu, ya, Akaashi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Bokuto-san. Mungkin saat itu kondisimu sedang tidak prima, atau barangkali kau tidak berlatih serutin sebelumnya." Akaashi coba menenangkan.

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti kemampuanku lenyap semua." Bokuto menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Hei, Akaashi, katakan pada yang lain sekarang kau adalah kaptennya. Kalian boleh pilih Sarukui atau Konoha sebagai _ace_."

Akaashi meraih tangan Bokuto, memaksanya untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bokuto-san, itu tidak benar. Tim ini masih membutuhkanmu."

Bokuto mengerjap sekali. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, sangat butuh, malahan," tambah Akaashi. "Tolong jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirimu sendiri. Semuanya salah, percaya padaku."

"Akaashi, aku—"

"Bokuto-san, kau berhasil menempati posisi lima besar _ace_ terbaik se-Jepang. Tidak ada di antara Sarukui-san atau Konoha-san yang bisa mencapai hal serupa." Kedua tangan Akaashi kini menggenggam tangan Bokuto yang berkeringat. "Bokuto-san kau …"

Sepasang mata besar berwarna emas itu menatap Akaashi penuh harap. "Aku? Aku apa?"

"Kau …" Akaashi menarik napas dalam, lalu tanpa diduga-duga, ia menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah Bokuto lihat seumur hidupnya. "Bagiku, kau yang terbaik, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto terperangah cukup lama, bahkan sampai Akaashi sudah tidak lagi tersenyum. "Astaga, Akaashi," gumam Bokuto.

"Uhm, ya?"

"Menurutmu aku yang terbaik?!" Giliran Bokuto yang tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman yang meneduhkan seperti milik Akaashi. Senyum yang satu ini adalah senyum yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu Akaashi tiap kali Bokuto tengah berada dalam _dejected mode_.

"Kau selalu yang terbaik," jawab Akaashi tanpa pikir panjang.

Bokuto tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja agar dapat membawa Akaashi ke dalam pelukannya. "Akaashi, bagiku kau juga yang terbaik!" seru Bokuto.

Tangan Akaashi berpindah ke punggung Bokuto untuk mengelus punggung sang _senpai_. "Terima kasih, Bokuto-san. Sekarang ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di _gym_."

 _Ternyata_ , batin Akaashi setelah kejadian itu, _Ada cara yang lebih mudah lagi untuk mengembalikan_ mood _Bokuto-san_.

Esoknya ia memberi tahukan hal ini kepada anggota yang lain. Apabila Bokuto sedang _dejected mode_ , Akaashi menganjurkan mereka agar berkata "Kau yang terbaik!" kepada Bokuto. Namun anggota tim yang lain mengaku sudah pernah menggunakan cara tersebut dulu sebelum Akaashi datang, dan hasilnya seringkali gagal. Alhasil, mereka hanya menggunakannya ketika _mood_ Bokuto benar-benar sudah kembali, hanya untuk menambah rasa percaya diri sang kapten. Tapi untuk menyembuhkannya dari _dejected mode_? Jangan harap mereka bisa berhasil.

Sedikit yang Akaashi ketahui, bahwa rahasia di balik kembalinya _mood_ Bokuto siang itu bukan hanya kalimat "Kau yang terbaik, Bokuto-san," yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bokuto terlalu malu untuk meminta Akaashi tersenyum lagi dan Akaashi sendiri terlalu buta untuk mengetahui keinginan Bokuto.

Mungkin memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Lagipula, Akaashi yakin masih banyak cara yang bisa ia cari tahu untuk mengembalikan _mood_ sang kapten.

 _Semoga ada yang bisa berurusan dengan_ moodswing _-mu lebih baik dariku, Bokuto-san_ , pikir Akaashi saat melihat seniornya berdiri di atas panggung kelulusan.

 **END**

 _A/N_ : fic BokuAka kedua Shiro akhirnya selesai juga~ mereka memang cute sekali o maaf kalau Akaashi rada OOC di sini, atau ada _typo_ serta ketidaknyamanan lain. Bikinnya ngebut, hehe. Oh, dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! Terima kasih sudah mampir^^ Akhir kata ...

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
